The Diamond Dust Rebellion RPC style
by Sasukesfavorite1344
Summary: This is from movie two, the diamond dust rebellion but i added my rps, rain into it. I well be adding things that did not happen so if you don't want me to too bad... Enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1

Nice clear beautiful sky shown over a huge field, on the day of the festival. There was one abnormal cloud zooming through the sky that day. Inside that cloud was where the fextival was being held. The white fflags of the cart that many men carried, blew effortlessly in the breeze. Dancers danced for the royals, some played instruments and others just kept an eye on everything going on around them.

Shinigami were watching carefully, ready for any sign of an enemy to show. Then rangiku appeared with them.

"Hows the event going?" She asked the men.

"All is well, vice-captain!" one said strongly, to his vice-captain.

Rangiku nodded. "This is an important job! Don't get lazy on me!" Rangiku said Seriously.

"Yes, ma'am!" They all said at once.

"By the way, what is the kings seal?" Another one asked curiously.

"With all this security around, it really sticks out." The first one said. "I don't know who has authority over this but.."

"Its a treasure that belongs to the royal family." Rangiku answered. "Anyone not of the royal family is forbidden to even look at it." She said seriously as she watched the festival from where she stood. "Its a treasure thats never been seen by the outside world. We have no idea what kind of power it has, or even how to use it. But every few decades they suddenly decide to change where its being stored. the power to set things in motion... That's what the kings seal is."

The three shinigami that were listening were watching her like they couldn't believe anything she just said.

Ranigku smiled and shrugged at them. "Gotcha. Acually i have no idea what it is either." Rangiku admitted with a small laugh. "but we, the 10th squad, have been assinged this mission. Stay focused and keep a sharp look out!" Rangiku said as she used shunpo and disappeared from there sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro was in the air getting a closer look on the festival, to make sure nothing was going wrong inside, that the lower groups could not see.

Rangiku appeared behind him. "Captain!" Rangiku adressed her captain.

"Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked without looking behind him.

"All lookouts are reporting things are normal." Rangiku reported to him. Rangiku looked up at the festival. "The closer you get the more impressive it looks huh?" Rangiku said surprisingly.

"Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare." Toushiro said coldly.

Rangiku looked at her captain. "Not you too, captain..." Rangiku sighed.

Then something was flying through the clouds at amazing speeds, maybe faster then shunpo!

"If they hear that, they'll get mad." rangiku said as she watched the festival.

It was getting closer and closer to the festival!

Toushiro closed his eye's. "Hm. Anyways you need to- What!?" Toushiro said as he looked to the side.

Rangiku gasped as she noticed it too.

Then it hit the festival!

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro said as he grabbed hyourinmaru.

"Right!" Rangiku siad as they both headed into action.

One of the carrages that the men were carrying was falling, because of the blow. Men tried to pull it back up but then it began to catch on fire. Then a white light flew out and started spliting apart and killing everyone!

The shinigami that where below jumped up immideatly.

"Vice-captain!" one yelled to rangiku.

"Surrond it!" Rangiku ordered as she waved her hand for them to go.

"Yes!" They all said as they went after the light.

It connected and spread apart a lighting streak that hit them all.

Rangiku gasped at this, she wasn't expecting that. Then it came at her. She went to block it with haineko, but instead of hitting her it grabbed her zanpaktou.

As the smoke cleared you could see the woman behind all this, and who was holding rangiku in place.

"Die." The woman said simply as she shot lighting down the wire towards rangiku.

"Growl haineko!" She said with a look of determination as haineko turned into ash, and cut the wire. Then rangiku went after the woman.

A huge fire was spreading up on where the festival was. people were yelling as they watched this fire ball wreck everything. It devoured a man and turned others to ashes.

Toushiro realesed hyourinmaru, and hit the fireball, making it go out. It wasn't just a fireball, it a was a woman.

"Who are you?" Toushiro asked as hyourinmaru began giving off steam of coldness.

The woman gasped when her zanpaktou was getting covered in ice. She jumped back quickly.

"Wait!" Toushiro calle dafter her.

She just laughed as she did backflips away from him.

Toushiro followed quickly. He jumped onto the roof of one of the burning carrages and looked around. He quickly turned around and looked in the hole, caused from the huge blow it took. Suddenly a huge amount of spiritual pressure startled him. then a sword was shoved into his stomache. Toushiro jumped back quickly.

A man with a mask stepped from the smoke, and flames.

Toushiro looked at him with wide eye's. "Who are you?" He asked stunned by the fact that he didn't see him.

The back threw his cape back, grabbed his sword and charged at toushiro.

They began to fight.

"Wheres the kings seal?!" Rangiku asked as she ran up to some of the men who were watching toushiro fight.

"I don't know!" One called over the roar of the flames and the sounds of the clashing swords.

Rangiku looked up and saw toushiro fighting. "Captain!" Rangiku gasped worried.

"This brings back memories..." The man with the mask said as he bobbed his head around.

"Show your face!" Toushiro yelled as he reached for the mans mask. The man jumped away and retreated. "Wait!" Toushiro yelled after him. Toushiro began after him until rangiku called ot him.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she stepped forward.

Toushiro froze and looked down at his vice-captain with a sad face.

Rangiku gasped as her captain jumped away. "Captain!" She called as she went to go after him until the building blew up.

"The wings seal!" one of the men called.

Then 10th squad members began running up. "Contain the fire!" one yelled.

"Yes!" the others yelled.

"Vice-captain! I am terribly sorry!" one said as he kneeled for his vice-captain. "We let them escape! There are so many casualties!"

Rangiku didn't answer, she was too shocked and concerned about her captain.

"Vice-captain?" The man asked as he raised his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry, i didn't want to make this too long so i kept it until toushiro ran away... Uh... i working on next one now... so it should be up later... Enjoy! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

Its was cloudy today. Ichigo ran through the sky, on lookout. He jumped back down to the ground and looked around cautiously. Wind blew hard, carrying leaves in their breeze. Ichigo reached out and felt something.

"What's this?" Ichigo said as he put both hands on it, and studied it. "Man... They better not be messing around so close to my house." Ichigo said as he grabbed zangetsu and sliced through the barrier with ease. When the barrier fell he saw bright sunlight coming from inside. When ichigo stepped in he saw what looked like the remains of a war. "What the hell happened?" Ichigo said as he looked around cautiously. Then shinigami surronded him.

"You guys... the secret mobile corps?" Ichigo said confused.

They grabbed their zanpaktous and that made ichigo jump.

"Easy! i'm the substitute shinigami, ichigo kurosaki!" Ichigo said as he pointed his thumb at himself.

They began to close in on him.

"Halt!" A voice called to them.

Ichigo turned and looked towards the voice. The shinigami's moved aside to clear a path. Then he saw soifon, captain of the second squad.

"Ichigo kurosaki, what are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

"You're..." Ichigo trailed off as soi fong stopped infront of him.

"2nd squad captain and cheif commander of the secret mobile corps, soifon." She answered for him. "I believe i put a barrier up here." she said as she looked at the hole ichigo made to enter.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked. "Whats going on here?"

Soifon returned her gaze to ichigo, then she turned and looked around her. Her face became more mad as she saw her fallen comrades and dead bodies all over the place.

"Normally, there would be no need to tell a substitute shinigami, but.." Soifon said as she turned back to ichigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishida jumped down into the woods near ichigo's and looked around. He spotted a bright light up ahead. "hm.." He said as he fixed his glasses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was shocked at what soifon just told him. "What'd you say? How...?" Ichigo asked stunned.

One of soifon's shinigami ran up to her. They whispered something to her and she nodded. She looked back at ichigo.

"If you find it, let me know right away." Soifon said before she did some handsigns.

"W-wait!" ichigo said but then they shattered and he was standing in the woods again.

"Ichigo?" A voice asked surprised.

"Huh? Ishida? what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I've been aware there was a barrier erected here since yesterday." Ishida said as he walked up to ichigo. "What happened?" He asked.

"Right, well..." Ichigo began until snow began to fall. "Eh? Snow?" Ichigo asked as he looked up.

Ishida held out his hand and caught some. "No, he's just been hiding his spiritual pressure." ishida said.

"Huh? Spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asked. Then they heard leaves crumple and they turned towards the sound.

Toushiro stepped out, almost falling over. Then he finally fell.

Ichigo gasped. "Toushiro?!" he said running over to toushiro. "Hey! Toushiro!" Ichigo called to him.

"Damn... them..." Was all he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in soul society a captains meeting was called.

"I see." The head captain said.

"yes. we have throughly searched the area, but found no trace of the kings seal." Soifon said to the head master. "We believe the attackers made off with it. And based on the reports about the target we have the pursuit units following, There is evidence that the man in charge of defense, 10th squad captain Toushiro hitsugaya, deliberatly and personally moved to erase his own spiritual pressure from the scene." She finished.

"Please wait!" Rangiku called out. All the captains turned to look at her. "You can't be suggesting that captain hitsugaya abandoned his duty!"

Soifon faced her. "Then why did he take such action?" She asked. "Such behavior is clearly against the law." soifon stated.

"but i-" Rangiku started.

"Enough!" the head captain said. "I am placing the entire 10th squad under house arrest. Depending on the outcom of this, the entire division may be abolished."

Rangiku stood and looked at him. "Abolished? Are you saying that the entire 10th squad well be disbanded? Our soldiers committed no crimes!" She said as she stomped forward. "As vice-captain, i take full responsibility!" She yelled at him.

"Bite your tongue, matsumoto! Do you really believe a vice-captains ranks high enough to take the blame for this?! Know your place!" He snapped at her.

Rangiku hung her head in ashamement.

"Our top priorities are twofold: the search for and retrieval of the kings seal, And to capture of the person most related to this incident, 10th squad captain toushiro hitsugaya. This is a special emergency order!"

Rangiku's face fell in rage and confusement.

The head vice-captain Was colecting the 10th squads zanpaktous. After her zanpaktou was taken from her, renji and rukia went up to rangiku to say a few words.

"Thats how it is..." Rangiku sighed.

Rukia stepped forward. "Bu they don't even know anything yet. This is.." she trailed off.

"It just means the king's seal is that important." Rangiku said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure captain hitsugaya will be back soon." Renji said, trying to comfort rangiku.

Rangiku sighed. "I guess. sheesh, why does everyone disappeared without saying a word to me?" She said as she turned her head and looked at the floor.

renji and rukia gaped. "Captain hitsugaya is not like ichimaru!" Renji snapped, stunned that she would even compare them.

Rangiku had a hurt expression on her face.

Rukia looked at renji. "Renji..." she said with disbelief he just metioned ichimaru.

"the collection of the zanpaktous are complete." one of the higher ranked shinigami said to there vice captain. "i well transfer them to the storeage room."

"Now, everyone here is to wait patiently and obediently!" The head vice-captain said to the 10th squad.

a shinigami walked up to renji and rukia. "we are about to close down the barracks. vice-captain matsumoto, kindly return to your own room. Vice-captain abari, its time."

Renji nodded. "Alright, we're going." he said as they began to walk off.

Rangiku grabbed renji's hand. "Wait! There is one more thing i would like you to look into." She said seriously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro's eye's snapped open.

"Is he up ichigo?" A voice said.

"I think so, come in." Ichigo said towards his door.

Toushiro sat up and grabbed his wound in pain.

"Ah!! Toushiro, you moron your gonna hurt yourself!" A voice cried at him.

"Huh..?" Toushiro asked as he looked up at the door. He saw a figure but couldn't tell who it was. "Where am i?" He asked as he looked around.

"My house, i found you collapased and exhausted, i couldn't just leave you." Ichigo said to him.

"I see. sorry for the trouble." Toushiro said to him.

The Shadow in the doorway hit toushiro on the head.

"Ow!" Toushiro said as he grabbe dis head in pain.

"I don't even get a hi after treating your wound's for hours?!" The voice growled at him as they sat on the bed.

Toushiro looked up at the shadow and saw who it was. "Rain?" Toushiro asked a little shocked.

"Yep! And lay down! your gonna hurt yourself even more!" Rain said as she pushed him back down.

Toushiro cringed and grabbed his wound.

"See! What'd i tell you?" Rain growled at him.

"Thats only because you pushed him so hard, rain." Ichigo sighed.

Rain hit her head and then looked at toushiro. "Ah. Sorry. i'll heal you again." Rain said to him.

"I'm fine!" Toushiro said as he grabbed the blanket and threw it over him. "I just need some rest."

Ichigo stood and headed for his door. "Lets go rain." He said as he walked out the door.

"Uh!" she said. She sighed and looked at toushiro with worried eye's. "Toushiro..." She said to him.

He didn't answer.

Rain sighed and looked down. "I'll come to check on you later." She said as she stood.

"Don't bother." toushiro growled at her.

Rain frooze and looked at him with a hurt expression. "Fine, then! be a jerk. If you leave, don't expect me to come after you, or save your life ever again." Rain said as she slammed the door.

**A/N Its a bit longer... anyways thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once rain had left toushiro ground his teeth in pain at his wound. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings but he dosen't want anyone to get hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning toushiro had folded the blanket, and his captain's haori and set them on the table. Then he left. He bowed before he began walking down the street.

Rain was watching the whole time from the roof. she didn't want him to go with that wound. she could tell it still hurt.

Toushiro stopped when he saw ichigo up ahead.

"You didn't have to sneak out." ichigo said to him. "If you had to leave, you could have just let me know. Why are you so guilty all of a sudden?" ichigo asked with a serious expression.

"Thank you for your help. I am very grateful." Toushiro said to him.

"Why are you trying to go alone? What are you so preoccupied with?" he asked demanding to get some answers.

"What are you trying to say?" Toushiro said as if he had know clue what he was talking about.

"How's this kusaka guy important?" Ichigo asked him.

Toushiro gasped and his eye's widend.

"ICHIGO!!" Rain yelled as she punched him in the head.

"OW! Rain!? What was that for!?" He yelled as he glared at her.

she ignored him and looked at toushiro with hurtfilled eye's. "I know.. i know what your going through toushiro.." Rain said as tears rolled down her face.

Toushiro showed no emotion. "You have no clue, what i'm going through." Toushiro growled at her.

Rain's tears increased. "YES I DO!" She yelled at him.

Ichigo's eye's were wide. "Rain..." he mummbled in surprise.

"I have a curse... this curse.. Lets me see the most painful moments of anyones lives that i want." Rain said as she looked at toushiro sadly.

"What? a curse?!" Toushiro asked confused.

Rain nodded. "My eye's." She answered painfully. "I was young, had no family, had only one friend. But that friend died..." rain mummbled sadly as she remembered that day.

"died? how?" Toushiro asked.

"He died.. by my own hands." Rain said disgustedly.

"What?!" Toushiro said in shock.

"He was a human... but... He was infected by a hollow..." Rain said as she began to shake. "He begged me to kill him... And i did. but i regretted it terribly." Rain explained as she wiped her eye's. "He, is kusaka..." She mummbled as she fell to her knees and began balling.

"Rain..." Ichigo said as he kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Toushiro was shocked but said nothing.

Rain wiped her tears and looked up at toushiro. "I'm not asking you not to kill him... i'm not asking you not to go... what i'm telling you is..." Rain said as she used shunpo and hugged toushiro. "Don't die!" she cried.

Toushiro was shocked. "R-rain..?" toushiro said confused.

Rain let go and walked passed him. "good luck toushiro." She said as she ran off towards the kurosakis.

Toushiro looked down at the ground.

"Well? Who is this kusaka guy?" Ichigo asked him. "this person who attacked you, the person who stole the king's seal, was it this kusaka guy?" Ichigo asked pointing at toushiro.

"That's the name of a man who was killed long ago." Toushiro said with closed eye's and a painfull expression.

"He got killed? By who?" Ichigo asked as toushiro began walking by him. "Toushiro!" Ichigo said as he put his hand on toushiro's shoulder.

Then toushiro grabbed his zanpaktou and swung it at ichigo.

"What's you problem!?" Ichigo yelled as he jumped back.

"Don't interfere!" Toushiro growled as he pointed his zanpaktou at ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his hand in refusal. "I'm supposed to let a half dead guy wander off alone?!" Ichigo yelled as he saw that toushiro's wound was bleeding. Ichigo sighed and held up two fingers. "You have two choices: contact the secret mobile corps or come back to my house."

Toushiro just looked at him like he was nuts. then he gasped and looked up. A fireball was heading right for them. It hit the ground in between them. Ichigo and toushiro jumped back.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at where the fireball came from. He saw two identical woman hovering there.

"Hand over Toushiro Hitsugaya." the blue one said.

"What'd you say?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"If you attempt to interfere, you well be eliminated!" The red one said as she grabbed her sword and it turned to flame.

"Toushiro! what're you doing?!" Ichigo snapped at toushiro.

Toushiro had a scared look and then it changed to determination. Suddenly he grabbed hyourinmaru and charged at ichigo. Ichigo blocked with zangetsu.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Toushiro's face changed to sadness. "Please." He said pleadingly.

Ichigo gasped. Then toushiro hit him so hard he flew acrossed the air. then the red woman appeared above ichigo and shot a fireball at him. It hit him and shot him into the ground. then the blue woman shot her wire down at him like lightning bolts.

Toushiro turned away from the sight.

Ichigo was standing. but he was bleeding.

the two woman looked at each other. "how about... THIS?!" They yelled as they shot there attacks at the same time. They formed together and went to kill ichigo. He couldn't move his arms.

"Damn.." Ichigo said as the attack got closer and closer.

"Bankai!!!!" A voice yelled and then suddenly black wings stopped the blow from hitting ichigo.

"What?!" the two woman gasped at the same time.

"you son of a... BITCHES!!!" a black haired girl screamed at them as the wings spread.

they covered their ears from the roar of her bankai.

"r-rain?!" Ichigo asked. "I thought you went back home!" He said.

"I did. until i felt theese guys." Rain snarled out. "You want toushiro? You'll have to go through me first!" Rain growled out at them.

**A/N xD yes rain likes toushiro! But even she dosen't know it yet. xD i hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rain was determined to make sure toushiro stayed alive. If theese girls were going to kill him, she would not ever let that happen!

Rain panted at how much doragon teishu was waying on her body. She hadn't even started fighting yet!

"Oh? Whats this? already out of breath from fear?" the red one snickered out at her.

"Shut up! i have no reason to be scared of you!" Rain yelled. But then she hung her head and began breathing heavier.

"Rain?! Are you alright?" Ichigo said to her.

"I'm fine! Leave me be!" Rain snapped as she took a deep breathe. she grabbed her zanpaktou and held it infront of her. "Come! I'll show you what your leader...." Rain said as she swung her zanpaktou to the side. "HAS DONE TO TOUSHIRO!!!" She screamed as her eye's turned teal.

"What the...!?" The blue woman said as she put her arms in front of her to block rain from her view.

"Hell is she?!" The red woman said as she held her sword infront of her, ready to attack.

"Painful Eye's!" Rain said as she held her zanpaktou out sideways. "Painful Mind!" Rain said as she held it above her head. "Painful heart! torture, Doragon teishu!!" Rain yelled as she swung her zanpaktou down causing a huge fire dragon to fly out of it. It charged at them.

"Thats not going to work!" The red woman yelled as she used her fire to try and counter it. It failed, it only added to the fire dragon. "What?!" She yelled as it charged at her.

"Devour!!!" Rain yelled with rage. But before the dragon reached them they disappeared. Rain called back the fire dragon and bit her lip. "Tch! Damn cowards." rain growled as she turned off her bankai. Everything began swirling.

"Rain? Are you alright? Rain!" Ichigo asked as he caught her as she fell.

Toushiro started to head after the woman.

"Toushiro!" Ichigo called to him.

Toushiro looked at him then at rain. He then used shunpo and disappeared. Ichigo looked down at rain. Then he got dizzy. he set rain down and sat next to her. then he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get ahold of yourself ichigo!" A voice called. "Ichigo!" It called again. Ichigo started to open his eye's.

"How pathetic. i'll resuscitate him..." Renji said as he breathed on his hand and then punched ichigo right in the face.

Ichigo jumped up. "OW! What was that for you jackass?!" ichigo yelled in rage at renji.

"Your the one who was passed out all this time!" Renji yelled back.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!" Rain yelled at them.

Renji and ichigo stopped immeditatly and apologized.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her and then looked around. "Shit." He said as he covered his face with his hand. "how long was i out for? where'd toushiro go?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head.

Rain looked down at her hands and looked to the side.

"Toushiro...?" Renji asked.

"You met captain hitsugaya?" Rukia said in surprise.

"When? where was he?" Renji asked getting worried.

"Renji, calm down for one, you sound like a mother worried sick about her child. Two.." Rain said as she stood up and stretched. "We don't know where he went except that he's after a person named kusaka." Rain said seriously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day ichigo, rukia, rain and renji where in ichigo's room talking.

Ichigo held up toushiro's haori.

"That haori... thats captain hitsugaya's!" Rukia gasped.

"He.." Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo! Why didn't you stop him?!" Renji growled as he grabbed ichigo's shirt.

"He tried renji! We both did.." Rain said as she looked at the floor.

"Rain.." Ichigo said as he watched rain.

"Ichigo, did captain hitsugaya say anything?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Huh? uh.. well... he said he'd get back the kings seal.. There was something else... oh yeah! Who's kusaka?" Ichigo said as he looked at rukia.

"Kusaka?" rukia asked confused.

"He said its the name of a guy that got killed... And then he..." Ichigo trailed off as he remembered the look on toushiro's face.

Rukia turned to renji. "Renji, can you got o soul society and check who this kusaka is? Theres a chance that he could be connected to the attacker vice-captain matsumoto was talking about." she said.

"Sure but why me?" Renji asked.

"Why else, renji. She's not a vice-captain she would have much more less of a chance to get to talk to rangiku then you would." Rain said with her eye's still stuck to the floor.

"Exactly, And..." Rukia said as she grabbed toushiro's haori and handed it to renji. "Take this." she said.

"Talk about a dirty job.." Renji sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro awoke from his nightmare from the day kusaka was killed with a start. Toushiro sighed and stood up. But from being so weak he fell on his face. He got back up and stumbled on his journey to find kusaka and the kings seal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

meanwhile kusaka and the two women were in soul society.

"So, how was hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked the women.

"It seems that he really hasn't been in contact with the thirteen protection squads." the blue woman said.

"Should we bring him back before they capture him?" The red woman said.

"No, lets let the situation play out for a little while." Kusaka said. "As long as he weilds the same power as me, there is no room for him here." Kursaka said. "he hs no choice but to obey me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was at urahara's shop.

"Captain hitsugaya's time in the central spiritual arts academy was before i was accepted by the kuchiki house, so i don't know much about him. even though we were both from rukongai, i was in inuzuri and captain hitsugaya was in jiyunrinan." Rukia said as she thought for a moment. "I believe that he and 5th squad vice-captain hinamori grew up together, like siblings."

"So if we were to ask this hinamori person," ishida didn't finish.

"Unfortunatly, hinamori is still recuperating. Also, this is just a guess, but i doubt captain hitsugaya ever told any important stories to vice-captain hinamori." Rukia said.

"Even more so if they were painful memories, huh, rain-chan." Urahara said as he looked at rain, who was leaning on the wall.

Rain looked at him and then looked away. "What do you mean by that?" She asked grumpily.

Urahara gave her a serious look. "I know you and captain hitsugaya have a special bond," urahara said point blankly.

Rain blushed slightly and gave him a dirty look. "And what exactly make's you think that?!" She snapped at him.

"That your blushing." urahara said as he smiled cheesily.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" She snapped as her blush covered her whole face.

"It's okay to blush, rain-chan, its natural for you to feel this way towards boy's!" Urahara said as he waved his fan at her.

Rain was steaming now.

"Espically boys as ho-"

"SHUT IT!" Rain said as she kicked urahara in the face.

Urahara sat up and held his face.

"Store keeper.." Tessai said as he saw his store keeper squirm.

Orihime looked down in worry. "He must be strong." She said.

"Yeah, right!" Ichigo growled.

Rain stormed off and jumped onto the roof. She missed him. "Toushiro... where are you?" Rain said as she looked at the sky and hugged her knees.

**A/N My friend requested that i ended with rain all sad and depressed so thats what i did. Hope you enjoyed! If you have any idea's i'm allways open for some! please review if you like or have an idea! thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

She never thought she could feel this way about someone. What urahara said earlier made her start to think. Could she really love toushiro? At first she was scared of him. He showed so much hatred that it scared her. But now, she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. love? Hate? Anger? Worried? She didn't know anymore.

Rain was very troubled and confused. She sighed and layed down on the roof of the kurosaki clinic. She found toushiro up here the day she first met him. He was nice to her then. Rain looked up at the sky. She wondered if toushiro was safe. if he was ok. She felt this feeling in her stomache, Then she remembered that wound. She closed her eye's and tried to relax.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rangiku was sitting in her room silently. Then she heard yelling outside her room.

"No! You're prohibited from contacting rangiku matsumoto!" A big guy said to renji outside of rangiku's house.

"Why not?! It's just for a little chit chat!" Renji growled at him.

"No means no!" He argued. "These are the orders from head captain and captain soifon!"

Renji turned around. "Man, talk about being inflexible. Thickhead." renji said as he glanced at the big guy.

"What'd you say?! You just insulted me didn't you!" The guy said pointing at himself.

Renji picked his ear with his pinkie and then looked back at the big guy. "Nah." he retorted.

"You said i have a thick head, i heard you!" He yelled as he grabbed his zanpaktou, but trying his hardest not to fight.

"Don't look at me!" Renji snarled.

"Sure is lively out here." A voice called to them.

They turned and saw Captain kyouraku walking towards them with nanao.

"Captain kyouraku?" Renji asked.

"I'll go in with you. that should be fine shouldn't it?" Captain kyouraku said to the guards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kusaka? i don't know i don't think i've heard that name before." Rangiku said.

"i see..." renji said as he looked down disappointedly.

"Even though i'm his second in command, knowing so little about my captain is..." Rangiku trailed off.

Renji hung his head.

Nanao looked at renji then looked back at rangiku. "There are still a few things we don't know about. What kind of relationship does captain hitsugaya have with this kusaka? Who is he? Does he have anything to do with this case?" nanao said.

"If he does then what?" Captain kyouraku asked.

Rangiku looked at him. "Nothing but questions." She sighed.

"We just need to find the answers." Nanao said.

Renji looked at her. "C-can you do that?" Renji asked.

nanao looked at him. "It's quite impossible for one person to completely understand another. though it takes effort, when you don't know, all you have to do in inquire. it's just that simple isn't it?" nanao said.

Captain kyouraku chuckled at his vice-captain.

Nanao turned and looked at him. "What is it captain?!" Nanao growled.

"Thats my nanao-chan! i knew you'd do something about all this." He said as he put his hat back on. "See?"

"What? Um..." Nanao began.

Renji bowed to her. "Please!"

"Huh?!" Nanao said shocked.

"Thank you, nanao. I'll pay you back somehow." Rangiku said with a relieved smile.

"If you want to pay us, get us some of this." Captain kyouraku said as he gestered sake.

"Then i assume you're willing to pitch in too, captain?" nanao snapped with a hand on her hip.

"What? me too?" Captain kyouraku ssaid as he took off his hat.

Nanao tried to glare at him. then they began laughing.

"Oh yeah! and theres this.." Renji said as he held up a bag.

They went inside and rangiku opened it up.

"Ichigo and rukia wanted me to give this to you." Renji said to her.

Rangiku gasped when she saw blood on it. "He's hurt!" She claimed.

Renji nodded. "From what ichigo told me, it's really bad..."

Rangiku set it down. "Yet he still left this behind and disappeared." Rangiku said as she looked at renji. She looked back at the haori. "Should i be happy that he's alive? Or Angry that he left this behind?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, uh..." Renji said trying to find the right words.

"Jeez, everyones so worried about him. I wonder what he's doing?" Captain kyouraku said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro woke up by the riverbank. He stood painfully and began his journey once more. He went over bridges, up stairs, down streets, on his way to find kusaka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"i've searched through the last fiffty years of the registry. But theres no record of a soldier named kusaka." nanao said to her captain.

"So did you go back and search through the spiritual art's academy?" Captain kyouraku asked.

"Yes, there was no such name when i looked there either. However, The names in the registry when captain hitsugaya graduated is one person short. The student of intrest is a native of north rukongai." nanao explained.

"Is there any record of a kusaka in that districts name list?" Captain kyouraku asked.

"There is." nanao answered as she grabbed a book and handed it to him. "This is him. Kusaka soujirou."

"So this is kusaka?" Captain kyouraku said as he grabbed it and began reading. "Huh? He's dead?"

"he isn't in the registry. Perhaps someone simply forgot to write his name in?" nanao suggested.

"That wouldn't make much sense would it?" captain kyouraku said. "Espically if he died." He said as he closed the book.

"But, with this the one thread linking the attacker to kusaka soujirou is gone." Nanao said sadly.

"Hmm... As long as the disappearence of one's spiritual pressure remains unconfirmed, you can't mark it as death." Captain kyouraku said as he crossed his arms. "Well, he's dead but.."

"But what?" nanao asked.

"I'm going for a walk, nanao-chan, see if you can figure out how he died." Captain kyouraku said as he stood and walked off.

"Captain!" nanao called after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain was tired. But she couldn't sleep knowing that toushiro could be dead somewhere because of that wound.

_"You need my help, girl." a voice said to rain inside her head. _

_"What? Who are you?" Rain asked the voice. _

_"Look into the darkness and see for yourself, girl." The voice said to her. _

_Rain peered into the darkness of her mind. She saw a ice dragon with teal eye's. "Who are you!?" Rain asked in shock. _

_"I am, your heart." The dragon said to her. _

_"my... heart?" Rain asked confused. _

_"I am, ******** *********." The voice said. _

_"What?" Rain asked confused. _

_"I am, the one you love most, rain abari. i am..." The voice trailed off. _

Rain's eye's snapped open. "Toushiro hitsugaya." Rain whispered.

**A/N xD Yes now she knows she loves him! YAY!!! Rain finally figured it out! 10 points for rain! =3 hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
